Reunite Me
by VictoriousGlorious
Summary: When Cat Was 15 She Dated Robbie Shapiro,but when a amazing opertunity came up she left LA.Now 10 years later they find eachother again,both busy and famous.They Realize they should of never been apart.Cabbie,Bade,Tandre,Sinina.
1. Chapter 1

Reunite me

(10 years ago)

Cat Valentine was lying on her bed, her puffy pillow supporting her while she held her white unicorn stuffed animal to her face. She began thinking of how lucky she was to have friends like Tori and Robbie. She threw the unicorn to the other side of the bed and turned over to look out her window. She couldn't see anything; it was dark, but she could hear the cars on the street and somewhere outside of her window She heard her mother on the phone talking to and ,the people they were moving houses was half and half about moving back to lived there when she was only a child,it was amazing,she was living the didn't want to leave there,but now she's in L.A she doesn't want to leave here either,Hollywood Arts,Her Friends,The Park and most importantly Robbie.

Robbie and her were a match made in Adord having him renembers the day they first met,back in summer camp 2007,they were only 13.

Cat's inocent rich chocolate eyes were heavenly,while robbie's gorgeous shade of green was dreamy.

"Oh im sorry,I didn't see you there."Robbie said,picking up the books he had accidently knocked out of cat's hands.

She paused,not caring.

Robbie stared at cat's white t-shirt,wich in bold letters read:I'm from nyc.

"Your from NYC?"He asked.

"Wow how did you know?Are you a sicic,because if you are can you tell me if its ok to eat a battery,because my brother did."Cat said.

"Oh no im not,i just looked at you t-shirt."He said.

Cat giggled,she was so dumb sometimes!

They hit it off from the start.

Cat sighed,placing her head on the cream pillow and closing her eyes,suddenly her peacfullness was disturbed by the annoying beeping of her was 12:40,who on earth would be texting her?

Robbie:Heya cutie!:)xoxo

Cat:Heya hottie xx

Robbie:Fancy playing a naughty game of pirates at my house,say 3am?xoxo

Cat:Will rex be there?And can i have the yellow sord?xxx

Robbie:But i always have the yellow sord!:(x

Cat:Your so mean to me.x

robbie:Aww cutie pie,meet me at my house for a game of pirates where you can have the yellow strips;)xx

Cat:Yippie!xxx

Cat looked at the empty brown boxes staring her in the was debating weather or not to go back to nyc,i mean she couldn't forget about robbie,but in nyc her best friends ariana and beck live there,she did get the acting job of her dreams,it was a chance of a robbie and her should break up?

Cat knocked on robbie's door.

"Heya catty!"He said,kissing her on the cheek.

"Look robbie,i have a plain to ."Cat said,bitterly and cold,she wanted to do this so it would be quicker,not to be mean.

Robbie dropped his blue sord in disbelithe.

"Cat you said you loved me."He said,tears now falling down his cold cheeks.

"I do,someday we'll find eachother again,i promise i'll call you every month!"Cat said,picking her suitcase and walking towards the airport,wich was just around the corner from robbies.

Robbie sighed.

"I told you she thought you had pimples."Rex said.

Robbie wasn't even botherd about Rex.

(This is all before,the next chapter is after school and there all it will be first person,to show how Cat's feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

Reunite Me

(tells you all of their lives in this chapter,but cabbie will be included alot more don't worry!)

10 year's later.

Robbie Shapiro amuses with his weird humour and his ventriloquism talent the whole state of California with his good morning show "PetPuppets", having Rex still by his side. He also would like to have Cat there, but she was busy with her dream acting job's in NYC.

Talking from her, the still red-headed and bubbly Cat Valentine has started to establish herself in New York. She has starred in three cheesy romantic-comedies and then made a sad dark physo movie, which got herself nominated for a Golden Globe Award. She then got offered to play the leading role in the High School dramedy "So this is life". Actually, Cat is dating her co-star and toy boy Riley Marshell.

André Harris followed his heart and started a music career. He released a very successful is now working on his new album in is now engaged to Tori Vega and there expecting a child in early November.

Tori Vega got what she dreamed graduating from college, she got in touch with

André and they sang several duet's together,before Tori got offerd her own then both moved to Vegas,where Tori is considerd as Katy Perry.

Beck Oliver, who was always a fan of acting, stared pessuing his dreams and got the role of Luke Evans on Life in the After college, he started as the assistant director of Trinatio's affairs. Later he managed to produce two very successful movies, a deeply moving drama and a clever, full of sarcasm comedy. For those, he won a lot of awards and was also nominated for Academy Awards as "Best director". His last movie was a romance intended for Jade,his ex-girlfriend. Beck got a lot of amazing feedback for that and is now looking to find Jade and show her it,because he deeply misses her.

Jade West was offerd several acting jobs,but turned them all down as herself was looking to settle at the she's got a record deal and she's been known as the queen of also adapted and enabled herself to broadway plays,wich hundred's of people recently finished Thirteen the musical,wich fit her character profile very throughout thirteen she met a handsom director,Ben Hindo,they have just moved in together,but Jade is finding it incredibly difficult without Beck.

Trina Vega's acrobatic skill's came in very handy and she ended up getting her own classe's at H.A where she teache's young children how to defend thereself and how to is now married to a former-karate champion,David Whilmatt.

Sikowitz retired from H.A the following year after the gang had all then put his passion to acting toward's becoming a agent,so he could help people find the right role for also own's a shack where he sells coconut's...

(NEW CHARECTERS)  
Riley Marshell,A twenty three year old who is currently dating Cat,but find's it hard to resist other woman.

David Whilmatt,A twenty six year old,former karate champion who is married to Trina and they are very happy together.


	3. Chapter 3

Reunite Me

Cat P.O.V

I woke up at 7:30 as my alarm clock rang. I didn't catch a lot of sleep the last night. I thought a lot about playing Sophia, about how it was all the way in about how acting's so much different from writting.

I made some coffee and put two sugars in it. Robbie used to like it like that.I renemberd waking up every morning and making a coffee and then handing it to Robbie and I even made Rex one!Wait why am I even thinking about Shapiro?I sighed and went down to catch a cab. When I got out in front of the building, I started to get nervous. That was so unlike me, but what should I do? I took a deep breath and entered.

When I got to the hallway I paused, trooped and opened the door. There were already some people in the room. Donald, who I knew from yesterday smirked and walked over to me. "Hey Catrina. I'll introduce you to your other slaves" she laughed and dragged me to the others. "That's Anthony, he'll perform Alec in the play. He's a little bit weird, but a nice guy" The thin and shy looking guy with blonde locks reminded me of Riley, my boyfriend. "This young lady is Lakisha, aka Robin. She's probably the best ballade singer in the world" A black girl with dread locks smiled at me. "This adorable girl is Ariana, going to play Spencer in the script. She seems annoying and innocent but trust me, her voice will blow your mind away" The small girl with short red hair hugged me happily. Weird, she was just like me when i was in high school. "And … the fake blonde over there is Hilary, next to her, her boyfriend James.

"So now your officialy a member of the 5 star rating tv show so this is life,you'll need to be interviewd."Donald informed me.

"Ok."I replied.

"Right Well there's one tv show that's accepted you,PetPuppets."Donald said,looking at the piece of paper in front of him.I giggled to sort of name's PetPuppets?

I enterd the black cab that had been waiting at my doorstep for 15 minutes.

I was a little nervous as I stepped out,I had done many different interviews before,so I don't know why this one was so different?

As I sat myself down on the red berry coloured couch, I felt at home,more relaxed.

"Please Welcome You're Host,Robbie Shapiro!"The man read out.

I smiled,missing what he said,but then it echoed through my head,Robbie Shapiro,Robbie Shapiro.

When our eye's met again it was clear there was some sort of chemistry still there.

He then interviewed me,so casually like he had never met me...


	4. Chapter 4

Alot Longer As Requested In Review!

Reunite Me

Cat's POV

It was the third week of filming, but all I could think about was Shapiro!So it was Friday afternoon, me sitting on my couch, flicking through the channels and thinking about hang out now and I miss him so much.I enjoyed spending time with him again, it was like we were in Hollywood Arts. Except for the fact that I was in a relationship with Riley and not Robbie. But it was okay. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I didn't expect any visitors, since Donald had spent the weekend in Florida. I opened the door and a black headed green streaked girl screamed "Catty!" and jumped on me. "Oh my gosh, Jade? What are you doing here?I missed you so much!" I screemed at her but I smiled. You wouldn't believe that, but I was happy to see Jade I haven't seen her for nearly two years and I had to admit that I missed the Mean temperd punk. "Oh Cat, I'm sooo happy to see you! Guess what? I'm doing a play and some scenes take place in New York… sooo, here I am. I'm going to stay in Big Apple for three weeks! Jade giggled slaphappy and hugged me once again. I smiled,she never hugs was unusual for me. "Have you had a personality transplant?" I asked,before walking her to my living room. "Flattering be told im not completly cool with my new guy!Jade atmidted bravely.I made no comment."So Cat , you been shooting any movies?"She asked me."Hahaha .. shooting is a funny word. You know, one time, my brother…" I drifted away, planning to tell some strange story of my elder brother. Frankie was not right in the head. Comparing to him Jade she was the normality in person. "CAT!" Jade had heard enough crazy stories about your brother. Continue with your movie … please." jade just added the "please" because I looked, like she was about to cry. Yeah, I can be very emotional and I was sure that I may of had a bipolar disorder. So I'm always trying not to be as emotional. Okay, okay what a surprise. Jade West, amicable. It's rare, but sometimes she can care about people,once she gave me some strawberry muffins!True story

I ran through my latest movie with – if the main location is a small town, why are you filming in NY?" Jade asked me, confused. "Oh, that's just for the start. We shoot at the Columbia University and in an ancient hotel in Brooklyn… Do you think my hair will taste like cupcake cream, if I wash it with sugar?" A serious answer … and, there she was, the ditzy me with my random thoughts. Just at that moment I recognized a sparkling ring on her finger. "Umh, Cat? Do you want to tell me something else?" I stared at the ring and prayed that it was no engagement ring. Jade hated my boyfriend, she'd often refere him to that she would say all sorts of mean stuff like,He was the prime example for a lousy starlet. He was full of himself, stupid and not worth to be called an actor. He started to suck up to me on a movie premier two years ago. I was head over heels for him, though she just turned Robbie's proposal down, three weeks before that. Jade was never really fond of the my Robbie puppet master but he was the better choice. He loved Me with all his heart and would do everything for her. As he asked her to marry him, everybody was sure, I would accept and they were going to have a perfect marriage. Well, at least as perfect as possible with us two oddballs. But I turned him down. She said, she wasn't sure about it and I was totally standing behind her. But what was that now? She has been dating Riley for ONE YEAR now and she accepted his proposal? "God, Cat. I would really like to say, that I'm happy for you. But are you sure about that? I mean, you turned Robbie down, because you were moving,although you two were a couple for four years! And now you're going to marry Riley, who you dated one single year? Are you kidding?" Jade looked at me concerned. "But .. But I … " suddenly,I started crying. I cried really hard and Jade tried to comfort me. "I .. I'm sorry, Cat. If you love him, you should do what you think it's the best. I don't want to barge in." Jade didn't plan to make me upset like just wished the best for me and didn't want me to end up with an idiot who will leave her two years after the marriage for some blonde pop-star. "N.. No .. that's it. I was hoping you would tell me your opinion. I really love Riley but …" she started sobbing again. "But what, Cat?" "I think I have still some feelings for Robbie. I thought about it and I was soo sorry for turning him down. And I regret it. But I think, he hates me now and he deserves someone better than me. That's why I'm going to stay with Riley." I could tell Jade was shocked. I've never seen Jade react like that. She was always mean and aggresive about everything. Of course, I knew her other side, the rare showed caring side. But I've never seen her look so … sorry? Serious? "Cat ... how could you ever think of that? No human being could ever be better than you. You're the love of Robbie's life and he would be happy as hell to have you back! Don't waste your time with Riley anymore!" Jade looked me in the eyes. God, She's never said such nice things before to anybody. Never ever in my entire life I've known her. I gave Jade a light smile and said "Thank you so much, Jadey. But I made my decision. The wedding is on July 23rd. I hope you will support me however." Jade looked at wanted to tell me, that it was the wrong decision. That I will make herself unhappy, I knew it she didn't. She told me, how I thought but it was HER life and HER decision. "I'll make some coffee. And guess what? I have some red-velvet cupcakes in the fridge, I bought them with me." Finally, a laugher,a ray of sunshine came out of me. "Yaay! Hey, what about your new play? How is it going on and who's the mysterious co-director?"I asked

Jade sighed. She tried to avoid that topic, but that was impossible, of course. But, maybe it wasn't that bad to talk with me about that situation.

"Uhm, yeah … it's Beck." Jade mumbled. Cat, who was just taking a bite of her cupcake started to cough. "You mean ...*cough* Beck, like Beck Oliver?" "No Cat, like Beck Pitt. Of course Oliver!" She rolled my eyes. "Woow. Well, that's big news. How are you two getting along? How did he react to your boyfriend? You know, once my brother met the ex-boyfriend of his crush, he .. " "CATERINA!" "Oh, right, no brother stories. Sorry. Go ahead" I smiled at Jade full of expectation. "Well … It's strange. But it's getting better. And Beck and James get along well. It's all okay." I looked at Jade suspiciously, but didn't say anything. So we started to watch TV, talk about old times and ended up looking at my photos from high school.

"Oh my god, I remember that one!" I smiled. "We were singing at that Karaoke bar and that mean girls won, because one was the daughter of the owner. Later, Tori won as Louise Nordoff. That was fun!" "Yeah, right. Tori won. That' s unfrequent" Jade said sarcastically. "C'mon, Jadey! You're a great Broadway star apart of the shiny Hollywood business. I thought you liked it." "Of course, I love it. But I was talking about Hollywood Arts. I was the star of the school, I was casted for nearly every play and showcase and one day that oh-so-perfect Vega-girl showed up and took my spotlight. The plays, the concerts and even Beck!" Now Jade was enraged. She tried to bury those stupid old feelings, but it was hard. I still wasn't able to really like Tori. But not because of the spotlight take-over. Because of Beck.

Wait a second I have feelings for Robbie and Jade MAY have feeling's for Beck?

I hope there's a reunioun,for Jade and Beck,not for me.I'm getting married in 3 days,so no matter what im marrying Riley Marshell.

I sighed thinking about this,but we continued giggling as we flicked through old photo's.


	5. Chapter 5

A little bit shorter,but I hope you can understand!I'll update as soon as I can!:D

Reunite Me

Cat's POV

Because of the fact that my favourite restaurant was just a ten minute walk from my apartment, I decided that we could renounce a cab. But that was a bad decision. As I my face was present on billboards nearly all the time, I was well-known in New York and sometimes people asked me for an autograph or a photo. I would accept that was nothing in comparison to the walk of pain, which we had to go through to reach my restaurant. Damn, we weren't able to go two metres without me being recognized by some random fans. They were a bit annoying but I was a cute person and I could not leave anyone without a signed piece of paper … or body part. Ugh, gross! Jade was so glad that she turned her back to this fake world without any privacy. Just smiling into every camera and pretend like you're not annoyed by those hysterical people, who cry your name? So not my world. After 20 minutes we finally reached the Nobu 57. It was a stylish sushi restaurant with a red velvet cupcake for desert.. And it was bright and colourfull. I loved it.

I was a "cute" famous guest and the waitress headed to my favourite table at the very end of the big room. She handed us the menu and went for drinks. "Wow, the meals sound very delicious. Hahaha Sashimi, what a funny word! That salad must be good" I giggled. Jade just rolled her eyes and decided to order her usual dish. "Jadey, do you think a monkfish is a mix of a monkey and a fish? The one time my brother ordered a monkfish .." "CAT! Stop it! And no, sweetheart, it's not a combination of a monkey and a fish. It's just a freaky looking fish." The waitress showed up and took Cat's attention. Good for Jade. She forgot how exhausting AND fun I could be. After the waitress went away I seemed a little bit nervous. I played with my hair and stomp with my feet. Apparently I was driving Jade nuts! "God, what's wrong with you? Why are you all twitchy?" I gave her a look and sighed. "Jadey, I know you don't like Riley and weddings and ketchup on hot dogs and parades and tuna fish and twins and aloe vera and parades and birthday parties and ..." "Seriously, Cat. if you want to finish before dawn, you should stop here and tell me what you want." I sighed again and looked Jade right in the eyes. "Jade, would you be my maid of honour?" Jade was really surprised. She didn't see that coming. I mean, yeah she hated Riley and weddings … but if I asked her to be her maid of honour, how could she say no? I looked at her anxiously and bit my lower lip. Jade gave me a slight smile and said "You know what, Cat? You're right, I don't like Riley and I really don't like weddings. But I'm gonna ignore that and be your maid of honour. I'm just wondering, why you picked me for that." I jumped from her seat and hugged Jade with a bright smile on my cute face. "Why not? You're my best friend since middle-school. Who else should I ask for that favour?" Jade smiled and got rid of me. "But under one condition: I choose my dress. Just me and nobody else. Got it?" "Got it. But please don't take a scary dress. I want a brilliant dream wedding. I've already found a wonderful dress, you wanna see a photo of it?" "Sure." Jade shrugged. I showed her enthusiastically a photo of the dress. Jade had to admit that it was really beautiful. Too flouncy for her but it would look fabulous on me. "OH MY GOD! BEEEEEEEEEEEEECK!" All of a sudden, I screamed and ran toward the door. Jade looked at the entrance and really, Robbie was standing there and geekie as ever. I jumped on him and he smiled surprised. Jade saw us talking to each other and me pointing in Jade's direction. Jade didn't want "the puppet master" to sit with us, but it was too late. I already took his arm and pulled him to our table. "Jadeeey, please let Robbie Roo join us. I haven't seen him since last monday!" I gave him a glare and he gave me a look. I could'nt let robbie sit by himself,I did forget about his many moons ago? "C'mon Jade. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaseee" I stared at her with my puppy-eyes and Jade sighed and gave in. "Ok,but as long as you guy's don't talk about puppet's,that really rattles my chain"Jade said."Also I don't want to hear you guy's talking about missing eachother,because I sorta miss...You know?"Jade said,looking down.


	6. Chapter 6

Reunite Me

This is mostley about bade:(But it builds up to cabbie,don't worry!By the way, it's shocking, that Victorious is cancelled. Stupid Nick! But we still have FanFiction, right,also 15 new episodes and Sam&Cat with Ariana Grande:)

Jade's POV

After Cat's precipitous leaving, we sat there in silence for a few minutes and ate the rest of our meals. Beck seemed a few times like he wanted to say something to start a conversation but he gave up every time and just ate the leftovers from Cat's snails. I was annoyed, I mean really annoyed. I was pissed, that the nice evening I planned with Cat ended with Beck and me sitting in a restaurant in silence, like we were competing, who was able to be the most boring counterpart. That was just stupid! We didn't have to act like this, we are fuckin' adults now! "So… are we going to act like shy and infantile kids or can we start forming a comfortable relationship?" Beck looked at me with big, questioning eyes. "I mean … the whole you and me thing is something that happened in the past and we both moved on. We should start talking to each other without feeling awkward. We are not forced to be the best of friends but as we have to work together for a while, we should form a platonic correlation. Agreed?" He was still staring at me and he still had his mouth shut. I groaned angrily, took my things and said "Okay. Fine. Let me know when you reach adulthood. Bye!" I paid my bill and exited Nobu. How could he be so dumb? Was it that hard to agree with my reasonable offer? God, I need a coffee, now! Across the street, there was a Starbucks but I didn't' like them. Every idiot goes there and the coffee isn't that good. Two blocks from here was my favourite coffee shop. "JUST coffee". And the name was perfect because that was all they had: coffee, coffee and coffee. But it was a good one. So I jumped in a cab and ordered the driver to wait for me in front of the shop. Luckily, there were not many guests and I was the second to be served. "Hi. A cup of black coffee with -" "Two sugars." Someone behind me finished my order. Surprised, I turned around just to see a head full of brown and chaotic locks. "Oh my gosh. Robbie Shapiro?" "Hey Wicked-witch-from-the-West. How are you doin'?" He smiled at me and attempted to give me a hug. I was really surprised and backed off. Robbie seemed a lot more mature and confident like I remembered him. "Don't play with your life puppet-master. Just because we haven't seen us for a while it doesn't mean that you are allowed to touch me." I said in a warning tone but smiled at him. He laughed "Aaah, the good old Jade. Nice to see that you are still a lovely person." "Don't push it, sweetheart. So, what brings you to the city of the cities? The last time I saw your show, it was still located in L.A." "You're watching my show? Damn, that means I really made it." I grinned "Don't piss yourself because of that joy. I just sapped through the channels these days and came across it. Speaking of it, where is your stupid puppet?" "Rex is taking a timeout in Malibu. I'm here for private reasons." I was quiet and suddenly it clicked. "You're here because of Cat! I knew it. How did you know that she is here?" "Contacts, Baby. I – " "EXCUSE ME?" "I mean, contacts, Jade. I also heard that she is going to marry that stupid douchebag and I wanted to convince her to not do so." "Okay, first of all: I've no idea, when you did start to be a man but I'm impressed. It took you long enough. Second: Cat is in a meeting with her director at the moment. She's staying at the Four Seasons. Go there and wait for her." "Uhmm … ok. Thanks Jade!" He said and ran through the door, jumping in MY cab. Oh, you'll pay for that, Shapiro! But secretly, I'm going to keep my fingers crossed for him. He had to change Cat's decision. "Excuse me, Miss West. Your coffee is starting to get cold" The waitress looked at me with big eyes. "Damn. A new one, please."

Cat's POV

The meeting didn't take very long and I was a little bit mad at Donald. I haven't seen Jade and Beck for soooooo long and then he had to order me to a discussion on whether add another supporting role, which would die soon in the movie or not. Phooey! First I wanted to visit Jade again but I was very tired so I took a taxi to my hotel. In front of it, some fans were waiting for me. I wasn't in the mood to give autographs but it was cold and they were waiting, sure for long. Awww. So I signed their papers and photos and ten minutes later, I was on the way to my suite. "Hey little red-head" I stopped opening my door and slowly turned around. "Robbie." I whispered. I was shocked. He was the last person I had expected to see. But he also was the first person I wished to see. Ouch, my head hurt because of that twisted feelings. "What are you doing here?" He seemed uncomfortable. "I … I heard about your engagement. I heard it and I knew I had to find you and convince you to not marry Riley. The first question which came in my mind when I heard about that was, why didn't you want to marry me. Cat, we were together for four years! And we both know that we had feelings for each other long before we even started dating. I knew that you were the love of my life and I wanted to spend it with you. And you turned my proposal down, just to marry some random idiot 7 years later? Why Cat? Why did you choose him and not me?" Robbie had tears in his eyes and so did I. I hurt him so badly and still he came here to see me and talk about his feelings. I wanted to comfort him and say that I loved him all the time and that I was stupid to not accept his proposal. I wanted to tell him, that my career was just starting, when he asked me to be his wife. That I was confused and didn't know what to choose: love or fame? And I wanted to tell him that I will love him forever. But I started to cry and instead of all these things I said to him: "I'm sorry, Robbie. I never meant to hurt you. But I'm engaged to Riley now and we are going to get married. I can't tell you, why I chose to marry him. But it is how it is now. I just … can't. Sorry." With those words, I turned around, ran into my suite, closed the door and sank to the floor. I never cried so hard before.

Robbie's POV

A simple question. I just wanted to know, why she didn't chose me. But she wasn't able to give me an answer. To see her cry like that made me endlessly sad. Not that I wasn't sad before. When I heard about her engagement, I felt like my heart was bursting into a million pieces. Just like the time, she left me. Cat ran into her suite and left me alone in the hallway. Again. It felt like a déjà-vu.

FLASHBACK

"_I just … can't. Sorry." I looked her in the eyes and I couldn't believe it. I asked her to be my wife in the morning. We were having breakfast on my terrace and made a walk on the beach. It was our first free day since months and we enjoyed it. We sat down in the sand and watched the waves crashing on the cliffs a few miles away. I looked at her. She was just as amazing as always. I still couldn't believe that this wonderful girl belonged to me. And I wanted everybody to know that. It was the perfect moment. I've expected her to be all cheery and hyped up and that she would immediately start to plan the wedding. But it wasn't like that. She stared at me, than at the ring in the box and then again at me. "I … I have to think about it." She stood up and walked away fast and left me speechless on the sand.  
Later, I came to see her at her apartment and then she said those words which crashed my world like a meteorite. That was it. I lost her._

I lost her again,or have I?Cat's the love of my life and I'm not loosing her to some jerk who hangs out with that Trina girl every day,wait he hang's out with Trina?Hmmm...

Cat Valentine and Me will be happy,I know it,she is the person I love the person I will never stop loving...

That's how cabbie came into it,Robbie and Cat will show alot more!:)


End file.
